Her Glass Sneakers
by blissified
Summary: The Host Club's favorite cross dresser as Cinderella? Kyouya muses on the impracticality of the glass slipper. Haruhi ponders upon the similarities. Fluff?
1. Accidentally Cinderella

Disclaimer: I will love to claim OHSHC as mine but alas…

Special thanks to Ani-Mei and Kisa-chanXoX. Kudos to you two! I know reading my plot bunnies can't be an enjoyable task but you two persevered and gave me much helpful insight. Even if my writing is bad, I won't stop looking for my muse.

XOXOXO

* * *

**Her 'Glass' Sneakers**

Kyouya never understood the blonde's fascination with the world of commoners. Not that he was bothered but Tamaki had the attention span of a two year old. And coming to him every time for approval or whinging was tiring. Today was no different.

Apparently, Tamaki had gotten his hands on Charles Perrault's fairy tales (first edition no less) and was currently smitten with turn of events in Cinderella's life. And of course the fan girls couldn't deny their shining prince of his latest obsession. With not-so-subtle hints from the twins, a whining blonde and rabid fan girls cajoling, Haruhi became the unfortunate narrator of a tale strikingly different from her life.

Kyouya could hear Tamaki swooning across the room as Haruhi began to read aloud. He had no clue how regular hosting could have evolved into a full-blown storytelling session. Not that he was complaining - minimal resources, labour and expenses to serve the same number of customers were good for the club's financial health. The shadow King was certain he might even be able to work out how to milk this for more club funds from the school and simultaneously increase the flow of customer traffic.

'For educational purposes,' Kyouya would argue. And with Tamaki to back him up, he didn't see any reason for Chairman Suoh to deny this monetary request. Kyouya smiled at the idea – minimal effort for maximum results, it was perfect.

"From rags to riches, Kyouya! How charming!" Tamaki's voice invaded his thoughts. With the leather bound book clutched closely, he skipped to his best friend. The customers had left for the day. Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai were already long gone.

Kyouya could literally hear the cogs in Tamaki's head spinning as he packed up. The Shadow King was already calculating the odds that the blonde's next revelation will have something to do with the brunette cross-dresser of theirs.

"Kaa san… don't you think our daughter is like Cinderella?"

Bingo! As predicted, he was spot-on. But before he could reply, the twins were at it again - harassing the oblivious 'daughter' to get the Host King's attention. For once, Kyouya was glad for the distraction, it gave him room to think.

'Haruhi did resemble Cinderella, in her warped commoner ways.' Kyouya mused.

She was in every sense of the word, a reluctant heroine. Without any warning, her very common self was thrown into the glitz and ritz of high society. It definitely wasn't love at first sight but Kyouya was certain she had learnt to accept her fate and most of all, the host club itself. And almost at once, the five other hosts opened their hearts to her, begging to be recognised as part of her common world.

Kyouya was bemused. He never thought a commoner would be able to permeate their world, what more become a regular fixture of their daily lives. Her natural rookie instincts allowed her to waltz around them like how Cinderella would have done with Prince Charming. But in the Shadow King's eyes, she was a fleeting butterfly amongst roses, bestowing some of her unique personality and attention as she saw fit.

She came to them with no frills, like the instant coffee Tamaki loved so much. Her purpose was clear and she did what she had to. Her frank personality and sharp eyes tore away the superficial layers of wealth and beauty instantly.

Kyouya liked how she had no airs and was painfully honest. It made him feel like he could trust her. It was unnerving but around her, all the walls he erected seem to melt away and Haruhi seemed to be able to see into the deepest part of his soul.

He told her that he never did things that had no merits for him. But these days, his words came back to haunt him once too often. Kyouya found himself thinking about the plain girl more than he should. The image of her alone was enough to unsettle him. The Shadow King wondered if the Prince Charming felt like that when he discovered the lone glass slipper. A glass slipper, how impractical, Kyouya thought.

Their little cross-dresser didn't even like female clothes, much less a glass slipper.

At the thought, Kyouya felt a small smile tug at the corner of his lips. Suddenly, he was acutely aware that the Third Music Room was silent. Apparently, the twins had successfully driven Tamaki to the wall and had fled with the blonde hot on their heels.

Kyouya prepared to lock up but stopped in his tracks when he noticed he wasn't alone. The Host Club's little Cinderella was sitting at Tamaki's favourite window ledge with the said book propped before her. She looked like she was deep in thought.

Kyouya was intrigued. Usually, the brunette was the first out of the door, what made today so special? It was as if fate was beckoning at him, the situation was beyond interesting. Kyouya felt himself irresistibly drawn to his favourite commoner.

XOXOXO

* * *

Author's Note: My initial story outline was based on the plot of Cinderella. But it became this instead. I mean Haruhi is no conventional girl so she probably won't fit the glass slippers right? Kyouya muses. If you squint there's a little Kyouya x Haruhi

Owari

P.S. Reviews will be much appreciated! Cheers (:


	2. Check Check Check?

* * *

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Ouran or Cinderella or anything to do with their copyrights. I'm just practicing my English! Ha (:

Special thanks to everyone who has given this piece of work a chance. I will do my best. Please continue to give me constructive criticisms and support. Cheers! (:

P.S. If the previous chapter was a question from Kyouya, this is a reply from Haruhi.

* * *

**Her 'Glass' Sneakers**

When they had 'convinced' her to narrate that silly fairy tale, she was less than happy. All she wanted was to get through hosting hours in one piece then get home to her chores and homework. Not sit on a high stool with a glaring spotlight on her and a bunch of over-enthusiastic fan girls drooling at her every word. But with the unpredictable rich bastards, she was once again compromised.

Haruhi never understood why the Host Club settled for a music room. She guessed that explained the mystery of the Third Music Room having no semblance of one being used for musical activities. There were too many doors that appear and vanish at whim, instruments that never show their face in a room for music while equipment that have nothing to do with music call the Third Music Room home.

On her better days, Haruhi's mind was filled with random questions (like the above) and lists of things to do. But today was different, yet she couldn't put a finger to why.

Ever since the self-declared 'lonely' prince had proclaimed her to be Ouran's Cinderella, she was sceptical. She could see why they saw a little of Cinderella in her but the title bothered her still. Haruhi went through the 'CHECK-LIST' she compiled.

**Cinderella was a commoner. **

Check.

**Cinderella lost her mother when she was little.**

Check.

**Cinderella had a dysfunctional family and was treated like a slave.**

Haruhi paused.

Sure she wasn't ill treated at home by some deranged stepfamily, though her okama father combined with Tamaki would probably give the evil trio a run for their money.

But Haruhi did have her fair share of 'misfortune' - breaking the ridiculous vase was the first of many which explained her current cross-dressing state.

'So Cinderella was pretty unlucky,' Haruhi thought. The brunette had to admit she wasn't very lucky herself. When she met the hosts, they thought of her as an amusement and later as a dog. Throwing and fetching became her normal routine. And considering the fact that the blonde always fancied himself as her father, implies that the Shadow King was her mother. The thought alone was pretty disturbing.

So, check. She did have a dysfunctional family all right.

**Cinderella had a fairy godmother that could turn pumpkins into carriages, mice into horses and footmen, rags into gowns, complete with glass slippers and all.**

But having a fairy godmother wasn't the only way to change one's destiny, or so it seemed for the brunette. Six annoyingly attractive boys were enough to turn her world upside down. Haruhi was grateful for the lack of pumpkins, mice and magic. You see, she didn't like surprises much, even if they were the pleasant sort. And she definitely didn't need another dress. The twins seemed to have closets full of them in her size.

Further more in many hosting events, she was always forced into frilly costumes that threaten to reveal her true gender. The hosts seem to enjoy playing the role of her fairy godmother every possible time. And if it were possible to magick her male school uniform into that of a female, Haruhi was certain the boys will try.

As much as she didn't want to, Haruhi checked that off her list.

**Cinderella outshone all the other rich and beautiful girls at the ball and danced the night away with her Prince Charming. They found love in each other's arms.**

Haruhi propped the book she borrowed from Tamaki-senpai before her and pondered.

As the only girl cross-dressing as a boy in a club that lived to please girls, it was undeniable. She stood out like a sore thumb. And truly, in every sense of the word, the six other hosts were Prince Charmings in the eyes of their customers.

Yet for Haruhi, meeting the Prince Charmings was far from love at first sight. She was a simple girl who believed in fate. It was pre-destined that she was to stumble so ungracefully into their presence and become a regular fixture in their opulent lives.

She wasn't sure if it was anything more than platonic friendship that she shared with the six boys. But Haruhi knew she didn't regret becoming part of their world. The moments they had with her, she was truly happy. Perhaps with time, she might understand her feelings for these six boys and who knows what fate has planned.

With a whimsical smile, Haruhi checked it off her list as well.

**Cinderella lost everything at the strike of midnight. Her dream crashed down to earth and the only thing that proved it ever happened was her lone glass slipper.**

Haruhi knew how that felt. Without a doubt, she crossed that off her list. She hadn't lost anything.

Yet.

It was reality check for all of them that fateful day. When Tamaki-senpai almost left for France with Éclair. Haruhi never knew what she had until she almost lost it.

Becoming a host wasn't exactly what Haruhi envisioned her high school life to be. And just like how Cinderella had never thought she would make it to the ball, much less find the love of her life; neither did Haruhi dream that she would become part of this clique of beautiful people who genuinely adore her and all of her commonality.

To be loved and cared for like a real princess was something she might never get used to, but Haruhi was sure she never wanted to lose this feeling. Warm and tender, with a touch of sarcasm and irony. Even if it was for a moment longer, Haruhi knew from the bottom of her heart that she would do everything in her power to keep them together. For they were the dream she never wanted to wake up from.

* * *

"**Cinderella and her Prince Charming lived happily ever after**," Kyouya read out loud. And with a flick of his wrist, he ticked it off the checklist.

Haruhi jolted out of her daydream to see the Shadow King beside her, reading from her scrap of paper. With an indignant glare and a flush rising to her cheeks, she snatched it back and stuffed it between the pages of the book. She had thought all the hosts had left but of course, Kyouya-senpai was as unpredictable as the wind.

"I thought everyone was gone for the day," Haruhi scrambled off the ledge and packed the book in her bag. While Kyouya watched with much amusement.

"You thought wrong." It was a rare moment that he caught the girl so flustered.

"Cinderella," Kyouya added as an after-thought.

Haruhi stopped dead in her tracks.

* * *

Owari

Reviews will be much appreciated. Many thanks in advance. Cheers (:

Author's Note: Epilogue coming up! I intended this to be a one-shot but I'm a terrible one-shot writer. And I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I was watching the Prince of Tennis Musicals as I did this. My inner PoT fan girl is itching to write. Any TeniMyu Hyotei fans here?


	3. Strike Three!

Disclaimer: I'm not good enough for Ouran High School Host Club. So there!

Author's Note: A one-shot that dragged on too long. I'm still learning to be short and succinct. Be patient with me? (:

* * *

**Her 'Glass' Sneakers**

"I'm no Cinderella." Haruhi turns to face him and is surprised. Kyouya-senpai is directly in front of her.

_'Since when did he come up behind me?'_ On second thoughts, Haruhi didn't want to know. Instead she stumbles back and hits a wall.

Kyouya is unfazed. He smirks knowingly and takes a tentative step forward.

_'It's no wonder the twins had so much fun playing with her,'_ Kyouya decides that she is indeed an interesting commoner, worthy of attention. To him, it is like chess.

Haruhi is the white Queen and he is the dark knight. Sooner or later, he'll take her and the game will be over. And in time, he'll take care of the white King.

"Besides you saw the list. I haven't lost everything I hold dear to." Kyouya was surprised. Her poker face is impressive. Smiling, he takes two long steps forward.

"And I don't think I'm living in happily ever after either." Her voice betrays her - she was unnerved. He closes the distance between them with her back against the wall.

_'If Kyouya-senpai's smile grows any wider, I must be dreaming.'_Haruhi always knew he was a tough nut to crack but this time, his expression was undecipherable.

"Oh really?" Kyouya slurs. His voice seemed to suck up all the air and energy around her. And Haruhi finds it hard to breathe, much less look him in the eye.

The Shadow King had to suppress his urge to grab the oblivious girl and kiss her senseless. But no Ootori would be so irrational. He had to keep his emotions in check.

Tilting her head, Kyouya brings their faces unbearably close. He stares down at the limpid pools of brown and wills himself not to get lost in them. He feels her tremble at his touch and that pleases him immensely. At once, Kyouya hates being an Ootori.

But he is an elite, not some hormone-charged commoner, he reminds himself. The Shadow King was surprised at her lack of rebuff. Instead she stares back defiantly, as if daring him. Kyouya smiles. With all his mental strength, he makes his final move.

"Maybe you're looking for happily ever after in the wrong place," his voice barely audible. Haruhi almost thought she might have misheard or something.

The glint of his glasses seems to reassure her. _'There is no merit in this for him. Kyouya-senpai is just being very peculiar,'_ Haruhi convinces herself.

But Kyouya was adamant to get his message through that thick skull of hers. He places a firm hand on the small of her back, drawing her impossibly close to him.

"Or in this case, the wrong person," his face was at her ear, his breath tickling the nape of her neck, Haruhi shivered uncontrollably.

"Cinderella."

Kyouya's husky voice seems to drawl on forever. Haruhi felt as if the clock just struck twelve and everything around her seemed to dissolve and melt away.

But with another smirk, he releases her. Without a word of explanation, Kyouya leaves. The sound of the door slamming echoes through Haruhi's erratic heart beat.

_Checkmate_.

_'Two more strikes and you're out Fujioka.' _

* * *

**Epilogue**

The next day Haruhi avoids him like plague. Perhaps plague is an understatement, Kyouya laughs inwardly. Her every reaction are all in his calculations.

"Prince Charmings don't have to be blond," Kyouya muttered under his breath as he walked past her during hosting hours. Haruhi visibly stiffened but refused to respond.

"Will you fetch me some tea? I'm not having any of this revolting coffee Tamaki insists on," Haruhi gives him a death glare but complies anyway.

"Sit." The brunette knew better than to ignore the Shadow King. Who knows how much additional debt he would chalk up on her? He points to the wretched book.

"I'm surprised you're fluent in French," Kyouya sipped his tea, eyes fixated on her.

"The twins made me take it as an elective." He gave an imperceptible nod.

"And besides Tamaki-senpai had the translations ready for me anyway."

"So I take it that you know about the discrepancy?" Haruhi arches her eyebrow.

_Bingo! Strike two for the Shadow King._

_'Tamaki must have left it out in the translations,'_ and for a moment there, he thanked the gods for his ditzy best friend.

_'It's that annoying smirk again. He must be planning something evil,' _Haruhi glares but Kyouya is unperturbed. He gently places the teacup on the saucer.

"It's not a glass slipper that Cinderella left behind at the stroke of midnight."

"Yes it is," Haruhi was sure she knew that silly fairy tale like the back of her hand.

"French interpreters since the 17th century have been troubled by the impracticalities of the glass slipper and have come to a conclusion that translators had confused the words pantoufle de vair (fur slipper) to pantoufle de verre (glass slipper)."

Haruhi had been silenced once again by the Shadow King. Strike three.

"Well fur slipper or glass slipper doesn't make a difference to me," she pauses.

"If I must, I'll rather have a pair of glass sneakers or something. And if you would excuse me, I have guests to attend to." The brunette refused to let him have the last word.

Watching her retreating back, Kyouya randomly wonders if all the money in the world could buy him a glass sneaker.

_'Perhaps, Google will have the answer.'_

* * *

Owari

Reviews will be very much appreciated.

Cheers (:

P.S. Been wanting to reply autumn girl's anon review but kept forgetting so here it is: I'm glad that you thought so. It's good encouragement. Will do what I can. Thanks for the support.


	4. The Glass Sneakers

Disclaimer: If I owned anything as awesome as Ouran High School Host Club I wouldn't be here writing bad fan fiction. I'm almost homeless ):

Author's Note: Many thanks to the fantastic reviews and PMs for Her Glass Sneakers but I'm afraid to announce that unless I can figure how to extend this, chapter four and five will be the final closure. I hope you will understand. Cheers (:

P.S. I will be posting short note later with some sneak previews of the works to come. I hope all you nice people will continue to give me support. Many thanks in advance.

* * *

**Fujioka Haruhi**

It was Christmas Eve. A week had passed since the embarrassing conversation but Haruhi was still avoiding the Shadow King. The after effects of the trauma were evident as she mumbled incoherently, clearing the glasses from her table.

"What was I thinking? Glass sneakers… Glass of all things!" Haruhi shuddered, remembering the instant she extracted herself from the claws of the Shadow King. She couldn't believe how easily that demonic man had made a fool of her. Again!

After many wasted hours of analysis, the scholarship student had come to a conclusion. Hanging around these rich bastards extensively has lowered her intelligence by at least eight million brain cells. Plus Kyouya-senpai had managed to hijack her dormant hormones and Haruhi didn't like losing control.

'_Especially not to a four-eyed moneygrubber demon like Kyouya-senpai.'_

'_Mother in heaven, please watch over your daughter as she battles rich bast…'_ Before she could finish, her world swayed, sparkling with annoying pink flowers.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan…" Haruhi knew not to question the perpetual existence of sparkly swirly flowers round the blonde. Since her inauguration, she had learnt many things about the insanity of humans, especially rich good looking male ones.

'_Mori-senpai must be sleeping on the task,' _Haruhi thought as she gently disentangled the boy from her neck._ 'Hani-senpai had to be overdosed on sugar.'_

"Do you believe in fairy tales?" Without a doubt, the brunette shook her head.

And the blonde's expression plummeted like he had been told that girls were not made of sugar and spice and all things nice. Haruhi felt a tinge of guilt.

Squatting down to his level, she tried to reason it out. "It's not like I don't want to believe them, Hani-senpai. It's just that…" Haruhi made the mistake of looking at the blonde. Eyes were larger than life, glassy with tears, imploring to be told otherwise.

Sighing, Haruhi conceded defeat. "Okay. Let me rephrase that. I do believe…"

But the resident cross dresser never got a chance to complete her sentence when Hani-senpai cheered. "Yay! Hika-chan! Kao-chan! Haru-chan says she believes!"

Before Haruhi could explain herself, she felt a pair of gangly arms lift her from her shoulders and drag her away towards the Host Club's gargantuan closet.

"We're glad that …" Hikaru was on her left.

Kaoru was on her left "… you believe in fairy tales."

"Haruhi!" Haruhi was sure the twins literally purred her name. Sighing, she watched the Host King push the walk-in closet open with exaggerated pomp and fanfare.

"We won't like you to…

"… think we're forcing…

"… you to do things…"

"… that you don't like…"

"… without your consent!" The twins boomed happily at the expense of her eardrums and Haruhi winced.

The crazy fan girls were screeching at the hosts' public display of affection, exalting the exquisite beauty of love between boys. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Remind me again, which part of consent did you offer me?" And as expected, the twins brushed away her insignificant annoyance and continued unperturbed.

The brunette had a bad feeling about this. It wasn't as if she could fight the twin's combined efforts at kidnapping her. If she had a yen every time they did something outrageous to her, Haruhi was certain her debt would be long cleared.

"So we figured if we knew where…"

"… your allegiance laid, we'll be…

"… able to carry out our little plan!"

But Haruhi was way past listening.

* * *

Maybe she should call for Mori-senpai to save her. But Haruhi's hopes were crushed when the wild type breezed through the door carrying his cousin on his shoulders and a bunch of suspiciously frilly things, which he handed over to the twins. All that was missing was the Shadow King and Haruhi definitely didn't want to know where he was hiding or what he was planning. She had enough trouble on her plate now. 

Dumping her unceremoniously on a particularly large armchair, Haruhi knew she was surrounded. Silence and matching grins overwhelmed her and Haruhi twitched, annoyed. They knew she was waiting for an explanation but nobody said a word.

To her surprise, it was the stoic senior who broke the silence. "Cinderella and her Prince Charming lived happily ever after."

"And so?" What happened next, Haruhi never saw coming.

"You said you weren't living in happily ever after." The Shadow King closed the door behind him. Apparently, he had sent all their customers off. And he was smirking.

"Does it matter?" Haruhi wanted to wipe the smirk off his face. Or even better, break his glasses or trash his pineApple notebook. "I'm not even Cinderella to begin with."

"But Haru-chan, you said you believed!"

The hosts parted like the Red Sea and allowed the Shadow King through.

"I believe Haruhi is mistaken." Six matching grins filled her senses and she felt faint.

Kyouya senpai removed a scrap of paper from his notebook and began to read aloud. And suddenly it all came rushing to her. The series of events made sense now.

The ridiculous story telling event last week. The French translations. The checklist. Kyouya-senpai's weird behaviour. Their bizarre conversation and interactions. The odd looks and snickers she had been getting from the twins. Hani-senpai's sudden question. The dreaded closet and her current predicament. Everything was planned.

Haruhi was certain Kyouya-senpai was the mastermind behind the hullabaloo. The idiot Lord and the two sidekicks, his perfect partners in crime. They had made use of her lack of defence against Hani-senpai to manipulate her. Again!

"Cinderella was a commoner. Check. Cinderella was motherless. Check. Cinderella had a dysfunctional family. Check." Kyouya-senpai paused and signalled.

With a mock salute, Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai grabbed three large boxes that seemed to have appeared at will and vanished, dragging a kicking blonde with them.

And as though nothing happened, Kyouya-senpai continued. "Cinderella had a fairy godmother that made dreams come true. Hmmmm…" He gave her a look and snapped his fingers. The twins came to attention at once and dumped the suspicious frilly thing at her, before shoving the cross dresser behind the changing curtains.

'_A frilly dress. Great. Another bloody dress. Exactly what I want for Christmas.'_ Haruhi wanted to scream but the twins invaded her train of thought again.

"Kyouya-senpai analysed your checklist and noted some discrepancies."

_Kaoru, that prick!_

"And we thought who better than us to make things right for our favourite toy!"

_Damn Hikaru._

Begrudgingly, Haruhi put on the vile creation and stepped out, eyes blazing. But to her surprise, the room was blissfully quiet. Only the man she wanted to choke stood before her with a wry smile. She didn't even notice that he was in a white tux.

"After all, it's Christmas Eve. The Ootori Corporation would like to share their love."

_Where is the love in this?_

"Fairy godmother, check." He paused and shrugged. "Kind of."

Haruhi glared, willing her eyes to burn a hole through him. But Kyouya-senpai just chuckled and motioned for her to sit. Leaving his notebook, he walked towards her.

"Now for the all important bit." Ignoring Haruhi's venomous look, Kyouya brought out a box and knelt before her. Haruhi stared. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

* * *

**Ootori Kyouya**

Kyouya smirked inwardly. His plan was flowing beautifully like clockwork. Haruhi's eyes followed his every action. It was show time. His part had finally come.

Gently, he removed the lid and Haruhi's eyes widened. Nestled perfectly in soft blue paper was the most exquisite thing the commoner had ever laid her eyes on.

"Cinderella can't possible dance the night away with her Prince Charming if she didn't have the proper shoes on, can she?"

Before she recovered from her initial shock, he had removed her school shoes and replaced them. And with his strong arms around her waist, he gently helped her up. But Haruhi couldn't take her eyes off her shoes. Kyouya smiled.

"They are sparkling." Kyouya had to chuckle.

"I believe diamonds are supposed to sparkle." But Haruhi refused to let it go.

"They don't hurt."

"I made sure of that."

"But they aren't glass slippers." Her eyes were dark and undecipherable.

He cocked an amused eyebrow. "I thought we had gone through this last week?"

Haruhi didn't need reminders of the embarrassing week earlier. She could remember every detail as clear as day. "You wanted glass sneakers right?"

"These aren't made of glass."

"I know. I specially designed them." Kyouya thought he saw a look of gratitude flash across her face. But he couldn't be sure. Meekly, she offered him a tentative smile.

Kyouya was just glad she was finally silent. Placing her hand on the hook of his arm, he gestured to the door. "Shall we? The Prince Charmings are waiting for Cinderella."

* * *

Owari. Reviews will be very appreciated. Cheers! 

P.S. I spent 3 hours in the public library working on this ): Be nice to me?


End file.
